


An Amenable Soultion

by Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Boba is working with the Mandalorians, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Pre-A New Hope, Unplanned Pregnancy, diplomacy fixes everything, love triangle where no one is left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome
Summary: SW RARE PAIRS gift for NyeLungSenator Leia Organa's had a one night stand that's left her a little broken-hearted, and more than a little... pregnant.Boba Fett's recovering from losing his ship, losing his heart in a one-night stand, and having no idea what said one-night-stand's name was.Fenn Shysa's had a crush on Boba for a long time, and has started to fancy a certain princess-senator too...It's Fenn's goal to use diplomacy to appease all involved parties.





	An Amenable Soultion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> SW RARE PAIRS gift for NyeLung, based on their prompt request :)

“Now, listen, Leia,” Bail Organa says to his daughter, who is keeping pace with him as they stride through the hall of the Imperial Senate building. The hall is as cold and foreboding as his tone. “Dealing with Mandalorians is different from dealing with most other diplomats. They value directness, honesty, action.”

She puts up with the lecture. She’s been putting up with a lot of lectures, ever since the holo-paparazzi leaked that photo of her making out with a clone in a Coruscanti parlor. Ever since Bail found out just how badly behaved his little princess could be,. She hadn’t even known the clone’s name. He’d been warm and she’d been so cold, so frozen inside, after her first audience with Lord Vader. She’d had no idea there would be holo-vid evidence of her rough-and-tumble night, and worse yet, a different sort of evidence… the type that would take months to reveal itself.

Nine months, in fact.

She doesn’t think about that. She thinks about the man’s callused hands on her hips and his bright brown eyes. His whispered voice and the flush of pleasure on his skin. About how foolish she'd been, falling for a man simply because he'd been handsome and kind. She hadn't even learned his name.

She’s still thinking of that when they arrive at the room where the two Mandalorians are waiting. Both of them have green armor, though the one standing slightly in the shadows sports a much more battered set than the other. Other than that, there are countless small differences between them; everything from their choice of weapon to the emblems decorating the infamous armor.

The first man nods his head. “Welcome, Princess Leia.”

“Well met, Lord Mandalore Shysa,” she says, matching his cold tone. She recognizes his armor from her holovid lessons on the warrior society. Behind her, Bail turns on his heel and closes the door behind him. She breathes a sigh of relief. “Are you going to remain armored and armed this whole discussion?”

The man pulls off his helmet to reveal a tumble of blond hair and bright blue eyes. It’s a roguishly handsome face more suited to a model than a Mandalorian. She’d been expecting someone older, rougher, less charming.  Leia finds herself blushing, just a little.

“That better for ya, Princess?”

It was much better indeed. Only now did Leia remember how Mon Mothma had floated the idea of an arranged marriage between Mandalore and Princess, an idea that Leia had shot down with utterly no research on the topic. She's regretting that a little now. “Let’s use first names, both, Lord Mandalore, if you don’t mind.”

Keep it informal, her father had said.

“Right. You’re a direct gal. I like that about you, Leia.”

She inclines her head, just slightly. “Thank you, Fenn. And your… partner? Are they going to remove their helmet?”

The Mandalorian in the more beaten-up armor stiffens, just slightly. There’s something familiar about him, something Leia can’t place. His body tenses in almost imperceptible admittance of discomfort. “Go on, Boba,” Fenn urges.

Gloved hands unlatch the helmet… and Leia finds herself staring into the eyes of the man who’d pulled her into the shadows and kissed her until she couldn’t see straight. The same dark eyes. The same intensity.

Oh, kriffing hell. Just what she needed. She’d thought he was a clone trooper, off duty and enjoying the nightlife. She’d never considered he could be… whoever this man was. But the rugged face was exactly the same, right down to the scar over one eyebrow.

“Princess,” he nods just once at her.

“You see, Bob’ika here, he’s sort of… well, he owes me a debt. I saved his skin, so he’s takin’ a break from bounty huntin’ to be my protector.” Fenn sits down in one of the two chairs and puts his hands behind his head. His smug smile stretches from ear to ear. “You two met before?”

Yes. They had. She’d just had no idea who he was.

Boba. Bounty Hunter. This was Boba Fett.

She’d slept with Boba Fett.

If Bail had been furious before, he was going to have a supernova of rage when he found that one out.

Boba ignores her and addresses Fenn.  His voice is the same deep rumble she remembers. “I’m going to check the perimeter while you two talk.”

“Right. Always cautious, ain’t you?”

“Keeps me employed,” he drawls.

Leia watches, stunned, as Fenn reaches out to catch Boba’s hand. The way Fenn touches him isn’t possessive, but… romantic. “‘Ey now. Thought this wasn’t work for you. Ain’t that what you said?”

“Dealing with you, Fenn, is always work.” But there’s a glimmer of humor in those dark eyes. He pulls away and stalks toward the door. The Mandalore’s gaze follows him, hungrily.

Leia only notices because she was trying not to do the same thing.

“You have a great deal of affection for him,” Leia says.

“He’s a good one, that’s for sure. Strong fighter.”

She's pretty sure that it’s more than just Boba’s fighting skills that Fenn appreciates. “And a lover, as well?”

She’s rewarded by a blush from Fenn. “You could say that, yeah.”

* * *

 

Boba stalks out of the room and punches his fist into the wall. Of course. Of course, he had to go and hook up with a damned princess. He’d had no idea, that night, of who he’d been kissing, only that it had felt good. He’d lost the Slave I the night before, and the loss cut him to his core. Unsettled him enough that he turned to the pleasures of the flesh for distraction, something he did rarely, if ever.

Then, Fenn had found him, still furious, still without his ship, the next day, and made him an offer. Well, more of a proposition.

And that had felt good, too. Being touched. Sleeping next to someone, waking when they did. Sparring against them in the morning. Fenn Shysa had wanted a Fett close to him to legitimize his claim to the Mandalore title. That, Boba had known. What he hadn’t known was the depth of Fenn’s desire for one specific Fett: Boba.

So, he’d dove into that desire, relished it, even as he felt guilty for enjoying it. Because Fenn needed more than a bodyguard. More than a lover, even.  The rules of the Mandalore had changed over the years. Now, to prevent in-fighting, a Mandalore must provide an heir within the first year of his rule.

An heir Boba couldn’t give him.

Which was how Fenn had drafted this daft plan, and the only reason Boba had agreed. A marriage. A marriage to someone who wasn't Boba, (not that he was really the marrying type) and a marriage that would bring the Mandalorians into the budding conflict between the Imperials and the Rebels. Fenn had assured Boba that this woman, some princess or other, was worth any war.

He wished he knew just who the woman in question was. Now, standing in this hall, aching with need for her touch and desire for Fenn’s happiness, he feels split in two. There’s no way to negotiate out of this mess. He’s going to have to watch the man he loves propose to the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

Just his kriffing luck.

* * *

 

After Boba leaves, Fenn regards Leia warily. He asks, “you know why we’re here, right?”

“For a peace treaty,” she replies. He seems nervous. Good. It’s nice to be feared, just a little. Most of the Senators seem to think she’s as dangerous as a speck of space dust.

“Somethin’ like that, yeah.” He stretches his arms. “But let’s speak plainly. I know you ain’t got love for the Imps. That you’re wheelin’ and dealin’ with others, startin’ up a little rebellion. An’ my Mandalorians want in.”

Leia folds her arms, hiding her surprise at his intel. Bail had suggested that the Mandalorians might want to help overthrow the Empire if she’d played her cards right. She just hadn’t expected it to be this easy.  “How so?”

“Well, it’s a little old-fashioned, but I’d like to marry you.”

Leia stares at him. It’s more than she expects… but it’s not a half-bad idea. A marriage will keep away the other parties interested in her, will give her connections she never thought she’d have. A stronghold in the Outer Rim. Well trained warriors at her command.

And a handy excuse for the child she’s carrying.

“I don't suppose you’d be amenable to me marrying your compatriot instead,” she drawls. “The strong silent type is more what I prefer.” it's a barb, and she knows it. Because she’s a little taken aback by the idea of marrying anyone, even if Fenn is handsome, well-connected, and not friendly with the Imperial forces. Even if marrying him would be convenient for other matters, as well.

Fenn rises to the occasion. “I think you’ll find me plenty strong, Leia.” he catches her hand in his, rubs his thumb over her knuckles. “Strong enough to share you, if that’s what you want.”

“I…”

“I know, Leia. I know.” Fenn’s voice is warm, and it seems to bring heat to the surface of her own skin. He is a charming man, she’s realizing, and perhaps, kinder than she realized.

“Kiss me,” she commands.

The kiss is long and deep and hot. It’s more than she expected it would be, and that delights her; to realize how much she wants this warrior, how willing her body already is. His fingers run through her hair, and she blushes a little.

He kisses her forehead. “Glad to see my charm’s workin’ on ya, princess.”

“Didn’t we agree to first names, Fenn?”

He laughs then, a brilliantly boyish giggle. They kiss a second time, slower now, learning each other’s bodies a little better. It’s sudden, yes, but marriages have been agreed upon under less noble, less desirable circumstances and worked out fine, too.

After she perches on his lap and they begin to discuss all the details. There’s a good deal to plan, both in terms of troops, and support for the rebellion, as well as all the usual sort of marriage planning.

She tells him about the babe. He just laughs and kisses her cheek, which cements her opinion that this is the right idea. There’s only a little lingering doubt in Leia’s mind, a little sadness that she won’t be able to kiss Boba Fett again. Or, so she thought, until Fenn, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, whispers something to her. Something that makes her blush worse than ever, and smile the broadest she has in a month.

* * *

 

When Boba Fett stalks through the door, it’s to find Leia sitting on Fenn’s lap, one of his arms lazily around her hips. Clearly showing off his possession of her. Damn it. He should have never mentioned the one-night stand to Fenn, never trusted him to find a way to make things better.

 _Here’s the deal, Bob’ika_ , Fenn had drawled, _be my bodyguard on Coruscant, and I’ll be sure you get another night with your woman._

Bullshit. Another night? He’d never kiss Leia again, let alone have her for a whole night. That’s what he got for trusting the words of a man he was currently fucking. No one told the truth in a night of passion.

Boba glares at Fenn, now, and wonders if he should just disintegrate the bastard and be done with it.

Fenn, clearly, can’t read Boba’s mind, because he just smiles. “I’ll be marrying Leia,” he says, with pride. Of course. It must feel good to win a woman like that. A woman who’s hotter than the center of a star, and just as intense.  “But I … well. You know I’m sterile, dontcha? So we, uh, added a line in the dealings.”

“You did.” He says flatly. Not really sure why Fenn decided to bring that topic up.

Leia offers her his hand. Boba stares at it. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asks, her voice as soft as the dress she was wearing that night. It had ripped so easily in his strong hands, revealing such soft, sweet skin beneath... “I thought it would be the most amenable situation.”

“A… solution?” He’s speaking slowly now and wishes he had the ability to hide beneath a helmet.  Had Fenn kept his word after all?

Leia leans forward. Her hand brushes against the rough stubble of his cheek. He’s glad now that there’s no helmet, no way to block this touch. Instead, he leans into it, as she whispers, “We want you to join in.”

There’s no time to speak, and no need, because, she’s kissing him. It burns like starfire, sending an aching need right to his core. He could get drunk on her kiss, a dangerous, heady feeling that is both terrifying and so good right now.

Then, Leia pulls back. “Boba. I… I’d like you to kiss Fenn next. To seal the contract”

“Right.” he drawls, because he knows damn well there’s no treaty that needs a kiss to seal it. But he can’t really find it in him to protest kissing Fenn, if only because it seems like a good way to shut him up before he can gloat about how right he was.

It is.

It turns out to be an incredibly good kiss too. Hot, and rough, and all the things Leia’s kiss wasn’t. He understands now, what Fenn had always wanted out of this negotiation. He’d won himself a wife and a protector, everything he needed. Even an heir. Because he’d heard that part of the conversation, and realized just how much trouble he’d gotten the princess in with that one night. A kid.

Well. Fenn will make a fine father.

But that’s later. Right now, Fett’s got other things on his mind. Mainly, his woman. And his man. Together.

Fenn smiles at him, and it’s clear he’s thinking the same thing. Fenn stands, one hand going to Boba's waist, the only part of him the armor doesn't cover. He can feel the warmth of Fenn's hand through the flightsuit. Or maybe, that's just the warmth of desire, because Fenn's other hand is on Leia's hips. Pulling them all closer together. Uniting them. Bodyguard and Princess and Mandalore. A little triad of power, a cluster of desire and hunger and fierceness. Three people who could each easily take down any opposite, and will be so much stronger together.

Fenn kisses them, then, alternating between the two, neither kiss more passionate than the other, or less loving, before saying, “Come on princess, I think it’s time for you to to get real acquainted with the Mandalorian way of doing things.”


End file.
